The Story of a Destiny
by poke12101
Summary: A Mew has decided he must venture out and create a destiny for himself. What will this destiny be, who will be involved, will this single mew be able to change things that are set to happen? Only time can tell.
1. Prologue

A poke12101 production:

The Story of a Destiny

----------

Chapter 1

Prologue: Dancing In The Dark

----------

Disclaimer:

I own only the plot and the few characters I've made up in this story I do not own Pokémon or its' characters.

----------

Quick Author Note:

I have returned after a long hiatus, and look forward to actually finishing this story. I promise I won't abandon this one. Please enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to message me or email. This story is a sequel to my other story; The Last Mew. Also, if I don't receive at least three positive reviews I will not continue to update this story, instead I will continue writing it on my own and post the entirely finished work later.

----------

The old house still sat in the very same spot it had stood for its entire existence. The massive three story structure loomed over the sidewalks. Its outdated architecture was further marred by its dilapidated condition. It was, in many ways, an eyesore, one that he had called home for twenty years. He sat in the same window, and in the same room he had occupied for those same years, but it was different now.

The people were all gone, all of them, the master and his servants, all gone. He was all that remained, the only constant in the changing world. He sat there and watched in amazement as the humans outside busied themselves with the most mundane and repetitive tasks. He could not understand what motivated them, what kept them going, what they had that allowed them to busy themselves without raising the question of "why?" on a regular basis.

He thought about this paradox for a very long time. However, despite his continuous attempt to understand such a reality, he still had no grasp of it. He was, after all, very different from any human. His size, his color, his abilities these all made him separate from your average human being. His lifespan was also very different, he figured he had at least a few thousand years left to go in his life.

Suddenly it hit him, like a brick. He had spent so long thinking about the importance of living, even whether or not he had any purpose, yet he had entirely missed the point. Despite whether or not he had a destiny or a purpose, nothing would happen if he didn't _make it happen_. That is why these humans busied themselves, to make their own destinies. He felt empowered by this new found discovery of his, so much so he decided to set out immediately.

He didn't take anything with him, he left it all behind. He flew toward the front door and blew it open before he got there. The sun met him with its usual commanding heat. He had forgotten what it felt like, he had spent so long inside that house. He turned around and took one last look at the dilapidated structure, he was glad he was leaving, yet so much had happened here. He turned back around, toward the new day, and made a final decision.

"_There will be no more dancing around in the darkness for me. From this day forward, I create a new destiny for myself_." He said this quietly to himself. He then suddenly realized that a multitude of people were staring at him in total shock. He blushed slightly, but he understood their emotion. After all, it wasn't every day that you see a mew floating out in the middle of a street.

Then, seeing no better opportunity on the horizon, spark shot off into the sky and into a new life. He had no idea what was in store for him. If he had known, he probably never would have left the house. It would have been better for everyone.

----------

End Notes:

Please review, your comments are appreciated.

In all honesty this chapter is very short, it was never intended to be long. It is, after all a "prologue" or an "introduction" and not anything more than a simple gage of people's reaction to my writing style. The next chapter will be (or should be) much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A poke12101 production:

The Story of a Destiny

----------

Chapter 2

Standing: Caught in the Crossfire

----------

Disclaimer:

I own only the plot and the few characters I've made up in this story I do not own Pokémon or its' characters.

----------

Quick Author Note:

A double whammy of new chapters, 2 chapters in two days. Albeit, the introduction/prologue isn't a real chapter, but I'm still counting it. Remember if you're interested in seeing more chapters you should review. I need at least two more reviewers to give me some kind of positive feedback otherwise you won't see chapter 5! SO REVIEW!

----------

Spark flew through the skies at incredible speeds, he didn't know where he was headed, but he know he wanted to be as far away from where he just was as he could get. He felt like he was at the start of a real adventure, one like no one had ever experienced. However the farther he went, the more questioning thoughts entered his mind. At first he simply shrugged them off, but these questions slowly became more deep and intriguing with each passing second.

"_Where are you headed Spark?_" his inner voice asked.

"Anywhere not where I just was."

"_But why, what do you seek?_"

"Adventure, of course, a means to shape my own destiny."

"_You honestly believe you will find such things? Have your observations of the humans not led you to believe the opposite?_"

"Well, the humans seem to believe that there are such things out there, that is what they strive for. Based solely off their accomplishments I can assume they aren't truly ignorant of reality either, in their society their stories all stem from some truth."

"_So, you believe this truth extends to you?_"

"There is no reason to believe it doesn't."

"_You are not human Spark, you aren't even close. How is it you apply such things to yourself?_"

"It was true enough for some Pokémon, that I know already. If the stories I have heard hold any basis in reality then why would this not extend to me?"

"_So you believe shaping your own destiny to be worth the possible risks?_"

"Risks? What risks could there be?"

"_You are a very powerful being Spark, and you don't even know the extent of what you are capable of._"

"So? Is it bad that I am capable of great things?"

"_Your powers, known and unknown, are not inherently good. There is always the possibility that something capable of great good is also capable of great atrocities._"

This last argument finally made Spark stop his mad dash. He had frozen in place a full mile above the earth. He realized how correct this argument was, he didn't know anything about whom or what he was and where he was going and he could easily be influenced by the wrong people. Once more, his encounter with another mew that one Christmas Eve came to him in full force. That day he had realized he had not even reached the smallest extent of his true power, and that had made him wonder what he had been capable of. However at no point had he examined the possibilities of being used for evil.

It was suddenly becoming hard for him to concentrate, a hissing noise seemed to be coming towards him, which was getting harder and harder to ignore. He tried to continue his train of thought, but the noise was getting louder and louder, and was turning into a slight roar. He wondered what the sound was that he was hearing a full mile above the earth's surface, and then it hit him. Very literally, it hit him. A fully loaded Boeing 747 hit him dead in the face, and knocked him backwards very quickly.

He would have corrected his flight, but he was far too shocked by the occurrence. The aircraft hadn't hurt him, not at all, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the event in general. How long had he spent in that house, that humans had developed flying machines? He just couldn't understand it, and he continued not to understand it, right up until he hit the ground. This impact didn't hurt him either, he simply stood up and looked at this marvel of human engineering that had somehow gotten in his way.

The plane had not even been slightly effected by the impact, and continued on as if nothing had happened, leaving an interesting thin cloud of white smoke in its wake as it soared through the sky. Coming to acceptance that human technology had increased to a high level while he had been away, Spark took some time to study his new surroundings. He seemed to be in a nondescript path through a heavily wooded area, the ground had been traversed frequently, due to its surprisingly good condition, and lack of overgrowth.

Spark continued to survey his surroundings until he looked over his shoulder. For a second he was shocked, and then he calmed down and simply took in what was behind him. It was a young human girl, he couldn't guess an age of the top of his head, but she was definitely in her early teens. See seemed slightly shocked at his suddenly smashing into the ground in front of her, but not really as shocked as he thought she should be. Her eyes were the gateway through which he perceived her emotions, and he was rather shocked when the emotion suddenly changed to remembrance as if she knew who he was.

She opened her mouth to speak,

"Oh hello, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Really? Who am I again?" asked Spark, rather curious now.

"Oh don't be so silly Rose, you're the only mew around anyway, who could I confuse you with?"

Spark actually had to wait a second to understand the full scope of what that sentence had introduced. There was obviously some sort of tightly knit community nearby. This community contained a mew whose name was "Rose", and this girl was comfortable with this particular mew's company. It was also slightly apparent that the girl may not have devised a way to tell the mews apart, meaning that seeing other mews was an extremely rare occurrence around here. Of course he didn't know whether or not this inability to tell who he was, was simply because the girl was not old enough to realize such differences.

He choose his next words carefully,

"My name isn't Rose, You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Really? I didn't think there was anyone else like Rose, have you met her?"

"No, I haven't. But I would like to." Spark hoped this question would be answered the way he wanted, but he could never be sure.

"Okay, follow me I'll take you to see her."

Spark followed, floating behind, as the girl skipped joyfully down the path. This would be an interesting encounter more than anything else, but maybe it would lead to the adventure he now craved. The voice in his head had gone silent, apparently it had decided to go along with the ride, but he would remember what it had said. Also, this girl was interesting as well, he trusted her, merely because from experience younger humans had proved to be more trustworthy. As he ventured down the path he felt as though he had finally taken his first tentative steps through the gateway of adventure, and he knew not what awaited him, only that it was his destiny to reach it.

----------

End Notes:

Chapter 2 is complete, and brings about more questions than answers. Thanks to anyone who leaves a review, your comments are appreciated. I can't believe I wrote three pages! Remember, if you want to see more chapters, or at least updates within this century, leave a review. If you guys don't review I'll finish the story at my own pace and post the completed story way off in the future. SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A poke12101 production:

The Story of a Destiny

----------

Chapter 3

You'll Be Coming Down

----------

Disclaimer:

I own only the plot and the few characters I've made up in this story I do not own Pokémon or its' characters.

----------

Quick Author Note:

I decided I'm not going to violently cease updating after chapter 5. That said, I will update much faster if I receive tons of reviews. Right now, I'm going to update at a completely sporadic pace from now on, I might update tomorrow or 2 weeks from now.

----------

Spark followed the girl down the path while quietly observing his surroundings. There was indeed a small community right near where he had landed. Although small was hardly a fitting description, the community was very spread out. Houses here were a far distance apart from each other, some of small size, some huge. Spark was fascinated; he seriously doubted that any of the building materials needed to build this community had come from here. The inhabitants of such a community would need to cross great distances in order to get the supplies they needed to survive, which would mean these humans had incredible technology. Of course he didn't doubt the existence of such technology, having been literally hit in the face with it, but such things amazed him.

His observations led him to the road ahead, he could only guess where it would lead, but somehow he felt extremely motivated to go. It was almost as if there was a beacon guiding him down the path now, because when the girl turned left down another path he had already expected it. It was as if some powerful external force was drawing him, but where to? Observing what was ahead of him gave him an answer, a fairly large house, nearly a mansion. For a second he seemed to think that such a place might be a palace from which this mew controlled the land, but the idea seemed to be impossible. Such a dictator would have never befriended a young human girl, right?

As they approached the house the front door opened and another young human girl was standing there. She seemed happy to see the other girl, so Spark could only assume they were friends. The two girls greeted each other with a friendly hug and started chatting to each other about something Spark had almost no interest in. Spark had something else to ponder carefully about at the moment. Spark had felt, for a moment, as if an all penetrating eye had looked into the very fiber of his being and left. It didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would, but he was almost certain it was the other mew. His thought was interrupted by a question, that he missed entirely,

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Spark.

"I was wondering who you were. Ashley seemed to think you were Rose, but if you're not then who are you?" For the first time, Spark actually observed the girl at the door who had asked the question. She was of a similar age of the other girl, had red hair, and brown eyes. She appeared to be an average young human girl, with similar generic mannerisms, and from all appearances she appeared to live in the house in question. He took note of all this within a few short moments and then replied,

"My name is Spark, what's yours?"

"My name is Holly. Did you want to see Rose now?" The girl asked the question with a distinct honesty, but it still caught him off guard. How did she know? The two girls hadn't been discussing it that much he had known about their conversation, how did she figure out the intent of his visit?

"How did you know that I wanted to see Rose?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, because Rose said you would be coming. Come on, she's waiting for you." Spark followed the girl into the house. She led him through a corridor and to a set of double doors. She opened the doors and shouted inside,

"Rose, the mew is here!" and with that Spark entered and the doors closed behind him. For a few seconds all that could be heard were the muffled footsteps of the girl walking back down the hall, and then there was silence.

Spark took this time to soak in the room; it was somewhat of an open Victorian style ballroom, with two hanging chandeliers providing most of the lighting, and no columns to support the high ceilings. The room was not dark, it was bright with a warm light emanating from the many light fixtures, and had high windows with closed curtains on its left side. There was only one entrance, the one he had entered through, and on the other side of the room a couch and two chairs.

On the couch was a mew, light red in color but not quite pink. She had large dark red eyes, so Spark could assume where her name came from. Her presence was commanding, as if he were observing the entrance to a grand library of ancient and powerful information. However, there was something about her that Spark couldn't entirely place, something that didn't make her frightening, simply impressive. She was staring at him, waiting, waiting for him to break the silence.

"So you're Rose, I presume?"

"You presume correct. I'm sure you have questions, ask away."

Spark thought to himself for a second and then began an assault of questions.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you know why I came?"

"At first I thought I had a good idea, but then I realized you were someone else, someone with questions and no answers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spark asked with a somewhat injured ego.

"It means that you are a very specific type of person. You are the kind of person who spends their entire life trying to get outside of the fish tank called 'life'. You're the kind of person that has spent far too long on the outside looking in, and now you crave to be a fish once more. So you've come to me, seeking answers and unfortunately I can't help you."

"You can't, but you may be the only person who can…"

"I am the only person." she cut in, "The only person who could lead you to what you need to find to survive. However, this is not going to consist of me sitting here and answering your questions. I can guarantee you that you will be doing all the work. That means you will be asking and answering your own questions and learning from your own experience. The question becomes whether or not I'll do it, and the answer is no. I don't know what you came here thinking you were looking for or what you would find, but the only thing you really came here for is to prove what you were made of, and I'm the only one who can help you."

"But, why won't you help me? Have I…"

"I won't help you because you are _way beyond_ help. You would have to prove that you were made of pretty tough stuff to let me help you out."

"What do I have to do? I'll do it, no matter what it is." There was a long silence, in which rose simply looked him over, as if determining how tough he was by sight alone.

"It would be nearly impossible for you. I think you wouldn't even be man enough to attempt it, let alone succeed."

"'whatever it is, I'll do it." Spark said with absolute resolution.

"Well, it's your funeral. The challenge is simple, beat the all time unassisted space survival record, by a full five minutes. That basically means survive 5 minutes in space without any protection or safety whatsoever." There was a long silence.

"Outer space?"

"Yes, outer space. You know, where the stars and planets are, the moon and all that? Ring any bells?"

"Oh it rings bells alright." '_And several alarms to'_, he thought to himself.

"So, let me get this perfectly clear. You want me to spend five minutes in outer space with no protection, no space ship, no space suit, no oxygen, nothing." Spark asked in half disbelief.

"Well, I did say 'break the record by', and the record is roughly point five seconds. So it's only a little over five minutes. But, other than that minor detail, yes that's what I want you to do." There was even more silence, but it was mixed with the confused and silent thoughts of Spark as he contemplated the impossible task.

"Will I live?" He asked finally.

"Only if you're not completely hopeless." She said matter of factly.

"Well, I'll guess I'm going to have to do that then." Spark said uneasily. Just then the nearest window to him opened and the curtains pulled back. He already knew the answer to his next question,

"Now?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"No better time than the present." She smiled in an almost friendly fashion, obviously meant to mean 'get out'. With that Spark floated outside the window and looked straight up, at space. It was a daunting task, and he wasn't sure if he had any chance. The sun was going down, and was getting low over the horizon. He took a long hard look at it as it set. As he watched it he felt as though he might be seeing it for the last time.

"Well, are you going to do it? Or are you going to stop wasting my time?"

With that, Spark knew he had to do it. Without a word he shot straight into the sky like a rocket. As he flew he gained momentum, going so fast he created a sonic boom as he broke the speed of sound. He could feel the air giving away and thinning around him as he reached the upper atmosphere, a place where many had died attempting to reach the place he had to visit for five full minutes. It became harder and harder to breath as he gained height and every fiber of his being told him to turn back.

It was too late to go back now, his momentum was carrying him, not his own power. As he reached space he saw the stars and moon shining over the earth behind him. For a few precious moments, it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. Then he attempted to breathe. As he exhaled he realized there was no oxygen here for him to take in, he began to suffocate. The nothingness that he knew as space filled his lungs, providing him with no air, he simply floated there, in shock, unable to return, and unable to breathe. He was stuck, he knew, he was going to die.

Suddenly as things started to fade, something inside him awakened. It instantly told his mind what to do, and his mind obeyed. His eyes flashed with a blue light that brought his vision into a new and unique focus. Inside his lungs the very nothingness he had felt became something, it became oxygen. His lungs went back into their normal rhythm breathing in and out. His eyesight sharpened and he gained back full control of his movement. Steadying himself out and trying to figure out what was happening Spark looked around himself.

Spark was definitely still in space, and was definitely breathing air that wasn't there. He suddenly realized that he was, as odd as it is to believe, breathing space. He also realized he had no way to tell how much time needed to pass before he was done. He looked around himself and legalized that the sun was still not completely behind the earth, by the time it was no longer visible it would definitely have been five minutes. Spark then waited by this makeshift sundial and when the sun disappeared over the horizon Spark flew back down towards earth.

Spark found the house rather easily and flew inside the same window he had left through, the entire time panting with the excitement of the impossible task he had completed. He floated in and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch. Sitting on the couch was Rose, clearly smiling at his achievement.

"Okay," Spark said gaining back some of his composure, "I did it. More than five minutes in space without any help whatsoever. So, when does this 'training' begin?"

Rose smiled as she got up off the couch,

"It already did, and you did well. That's enough for today anyway isn't it?" She floated across the room and opened the door. "Holly will be by in a little while to show you to your room, in the mean time you deserve the rest. Oh, and be sure to get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it." With that Rose left the room. All Spark could do was smile, he could already tell this was going to be very interesting.

----------

There was a place, beyond the ends of the horizon. A place from which no light emanated, and the sun never reached. A place where forces unknown had waited, for millennia as need be, for the right moment to arise.

----------

End Notes:

Another chapter down, but this time with a much longer wait than before. I won't lie; this chapter underwent some heavy duty editing, especially pertaining to some pieces that didn't make it in. I can't believe that it still ended up being 5 pages after the edits! Don't forget to review, the more reviews I receive, the more quickly I will update. So REVIEW!


End file.
